Dripping Red Ink
by KattheKat
Summary: I haven't had the taste of blood in my mouth in a long time, I want it to sink down my throat and flourish my body like many years ago when it splattered on homes and stained the trees. Oh, what a paradise that was. Then there was the hero that tore it away from us. Suddenly, my face flushed and everything went black, the last thing I felt was my head slamming against my dresser.


**I'm Katelynn and I have posted a couple other fanfictions that would make me happy if you would check them out:) I want to make this one very emotional and a little depressing for the main character which is Marceline. And I have to be honest, when Finn and Jake start talking they always seem to RUIN the moment and I can't seem to stop them from doing so whenever they talk if I want to keep their personalities going. So please enjoy, and read on my readers! **

I woke up with my eyes slowly scanning my room, but my sight was so blurry that I couldn't make out where my bed was. Dear Lord, how my head felt so fuzzy and weird, my temple ached terribly. I didn't really have a complete memory of what exactly happened, all I know is that I passed out and hit my head on my dresser. I rubbed my throbbing noggin where the abrasion was, we vampires can't bleed, but if we did then blood would be rushing out from my skin like a damn waterfall and I'd be drinking it all up in glee until I was all drained out and my stomach was full.

I licked my lips, thoughtfully, at that image. Craving real blood made me feel like I was addicted to a drug. That fucking delicious taste and the sweet texture, I can't believe that I survived this long without having one more drop of it once in a while. Just thinking about the time, many years ago, when vampires ruled over a large amount of Ooo made me want to go back. It made me want to ditch all my "friends" and just go back in time when vampires could live like real vampires. Now, we feel domesticated and controlled because of the intake of blood we get to have-none.

Beads of clear sweat ran down my face as I thought more and more about the feeling of red plasma resting on my tongue and then swishing it around and around my mouth, staining my white fangs. I can recall the one time when I murdered a whole family, parents, kids, pets, everyone. Oh, God! That was the best time of my entire life! It took me a week to slurp up every drop of blood from the bodies and the floors, my stomach had never been fuller. Now, I know what you're thinking, "Why didn't you just bite their necks like a normal vampire?" That's an easy question to answer, there wasn't any room for any more of us. Think of what I'd be like to have three hundred vampires running amongst the whole land of Ooo. All of the humans would be gone-_Finn_ would be gone.

My stomach rumbled and growled strongly. Mmm… Finn-the last human in this whole world. If his parents wouldn't have left him in the woods-no if my dad wouldn't have only killed his parents and not him then I would never have a hero around. I've held my weird cravings to myself for long enough, I need to take action really soon or else I'd die as well. The delicious taste of his cold, chewy flesh in my hands stained my brain until I became crazy. I haven't been eating for weeks… probably months and I've been feeling so light-headed ever since. I can't even keep track of how many times I've passed out, it's becoming ridicules. I need something to eat.

I shivered quietly as I hugged my knees close to my chest in a petrified way. Drool seeped from the corners of my lips. My legs seemed to have summoned enough strength to get up, but it was still very wobbly and my eyesight was slowly being buried by dots. I pushed myself up against the nearest wall and stared at the ceiling until I regained my ability to see again.

Poor Finn… I always feel so bad whenever I think about hurting him, but at the same time, a vampire is a vampire and revenge is revenge. It's all his father's fault. If he hadn't caused a war between humans and vampires then everything would have stayed the same and most of us wouldn't have died out. Now look at me, I'm hugging my stomach while it growls and all I have to eat in my refrigerator is human food.

My feet shook as they carried me down my freezing-cold stairs to the tiled floor of my kitchen. I forced myself to open the refrigerator door, pressing past the cold gust of wind. The bright yellow light shone in my eyes forcing a small hiss from my lips. I scanned through the barricades of food packages, old sandwiches and apples basically spilling over the shelves and spreading mold. Every single thing in here made me want to gag, human food was so disgusting. I slammed the door shut-not caring about the sound of destruction as I did so and stumbled over to the sink where I stuck my head under the drain and gulped down as much water as I could.

I pretended that every drop of cool liquid that was hitting my tongue was warm, juicy, delicious blood. I guess that's how addicted I am, blood is literately what keeps me living. All these years with Finn, Jake, Ice King and all the other people I hang out with, I could hold myself over with only the color of red. Do you know what that even tastes like? It's truly goddamn revolting, like licking bark off a tree or eating hair. The apple's color is the grossest, cherries are okay, and, oddly enough, the red off of clothing is honestly the best. While we're on the subject of "honesty", my life is full of lies. I lied to Finn and Jake saying that I only drink the color red and never, ever drink the real thing. I lied to Princess Bubblegum telling her that I felt she was too perfect for me when I was angry and frustrated that she had a whole kingdom of people who have no blood in their bodies at all, therefore there was a _huge_ amount of useless targets for when I go blood-crazy.

I can pretty much name a few targets I have my eye on at the moment, there's Lady Rainicorn, her puppies, the Ice King, and that goddamn hero with his fucking pet. I know, it's a short list, right? And you were expecting two of the people on there so it wasn't a _big_ surprise. I would put Lumpy Space Princess on there, but she has only about a drop of actual blood in her, the rest is, what people like to call here, "Space-Juice". Damn, I can't possibly wait for my chance to whisk out my fangs and just _attack_.

I pulled my head out from the faucet to let my lungs suck up some air. I inhaled and exhaled for as long as I could remember, and then, there was a chirping sound right on the sill of my window. It was a bird. A nice, plump, feathery bird just relaxing and singing out it's normal song. It felt like my body was just a lifeless zombie, I had no control over myself, it was all my legs and arms. My possessed brain dragged me nearer to the window as I eyeballed the bird, my arms reached out and then I lunged for the poor meal like a hungry lion. To my dismay, it had taken flight far before I had a chance to even touch it.

I'm so evil… I'm so… _hungry._ The last thing I want to do is go back to eating birds and squirrels from my front lawn. But I guess I have no choice anymore.

"No!" I snapped just before nearing towards the front door. "I won't become that!"

My brain had finally gathered up some common sense and let me calm down and stop myself from total cannibalism. I just need to go to sleep I guess. Maybe that'll help me. I was climbing up the stairs when I was interrupted by a knocking on the door. My teeth clenched as I growled through them in a frustrated way.

"Who the hell could that be?" I hissed before I opened the door to see a smiling boy and his dog. I cringed softly and stared at the two.

"Hey, Marcy!" Finn bellowed, happily with his arm around Jake. "Can we hang with you for a while?"

"Yeah, Ice King sent his penguins to our tree house and now they're poopin their junk all over the place." The dog finished and rolled his eyes.

Shit. I can't have them over here. There's so much stuff I have to keep hidden from them, there's so much stuff written in my journal that no one can see. It's not like normal secrets, they're all either suicide attempts or me dreaming about murders. The one person that should never see it is Finn because he's basically the main person I write about. I make stories about me stabbing him and I write down dreams I've had about chopping him to pieces. I've never had such a burning hate for someone in my entire life. I mean, back when vampires were free to do what we wanted, I didn't kill people out of shere hate, I killed them because I needed to live. Sure, I was very proud when I murmured a whole family, but that's like a young human killing their first deer.

"Um, actually, guys… I have some things to do." I lied.

"What kind of things? Are you gonna kill a dragon or something?" Finn gasped.

"Ooh! Can I come? Can I come?" Jake jumped up and down on feet, excitedly.

I growled angrily as I could feel my face burning up. "Shut up, you guys!" I spat. "Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean all I do is kill!"

The boy softened his excitement. "Whoa, Marcy, we never said that. I like to kill things… well _evil_ things and I'm not a vampire."

"Well… just… just…" I was so built up with anger and frustration that I couldn't even finish one goddamn sentence. "I don't want any company right now, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. We'll leave." Finn said, kind of nervously and then started to walk away.

I sighed and then glared over at the drawer beside my hand. Curiosity ate at me as I went to snatch the knob and pull it open. There were many forks, spoons and… knives just shining like they were just polished. My mind got the best of me, I was thinking about murder and blood, oh yes, that tangy, red blood. I can't believe that I'm thinking about doing this right now, especially when Finn-my arch enemy was walking about a few feet away from me. If I ever would go on a killing spree then my first target would be Finn the human. Yes, delicious human blood just rolling around in my tongue. I would, obviously kill just for some blood to soak into my mouth and then flourish my body like the good old days.

I glanced up and he was already gone. It's too late to make a move now. I shook my head frantically, I'm not insane or crazy. I don't believe that. I'm just a vampire, a _hungry_ vampire. I don't really care anymore what kind of blood I'll have to drink, I just need something to keep me living before the death of me-Marceline.

**What'd you think? Please review, favorite and follow if want to read more! I have already been thinking about the ending of this and it might actually make you think twice about a vampire and it's feelings. :O **

**P.S. Hahhaahhaahhaha! Poopin their junk.**


End file.
